Fiebre de verano
by Nira Serenes Lorule
Summary: ¿Que ocurriría si te quedaras a solas con aquella persona que despierta extrañas sensaciones en tí? mi primer lemon, one-shot, IkexAqua


Cubrió su rostro ante la amenaza de un fuerte estornudo. Si algo le molestaba de los resfriados era la molesta fiebre, más en él, pues aparte de heredar la azulina cabellera de su hermosa madre, también conservó su mal manejo a las altas temperaturas corporales. Era realmente molesto que al estar así no podía permanecer mucho tiempo sin mantenerse debajo de unas mantas sin dejar de temblar. Incluso con ellas su temblorina era notoria.

Odiaba los resfriados, más aún siendo ese un caluroso verano, más aún cuando se trataba del verano, faltando solo unos meses para su cumpleaños. Y esque sus gripes y resfriados tardaban en mejorar más de lo normal gracias a los genes heredados por su madre. A pesar de que era raro que no estuviese sano, cuando era así, era realmente algo fatal, tanto así, que había veces que su padre o alguien más tenía que salir del pueblo a buscar medicamentos fuertes para controlarle.

– _Al menos tengo algo más de ella..._

Se aferró a las cobijas pensando en su progenitora y los métodos que usaba para arruyarle y dormirle, logrando inclusive que sus dolores se calmaran o desaparecieran. No porque el comandante no supiese manejar la situación, pero él simplemente llegaba con Rhys a revisarle, le daba sus medicamentos y le dejaban dormir. Estaba seguro que entre todas esas inyecciones y pociones, ocultaban algún somnífero para hacerle reposar sin su consentimiento. No sabía por qué le hacían eso si ya no era un niño, ya tenía 18, era prácticamente un hombre joven, no un pequeño que tenían que castigar por desordenar las medicinas de la enfermería por simple aburrimiento.

– _El problema era demostrarles..._ –se cubrió para volver a cubrir un fuerte estornudo, el cual se llevó parte de su energía vital, haciéndole difícil permanecer despierto, cerrando poco a poco los ojos de manera involuntaria.

–Te ves terrible...–forzó su vista para dirigirla hacia esa hermosa chica de níveas pieles que hacían brillar de manera espectacular sus orbes amatistas, que pocas veces eran cubiertos por ese largo y sedoso cabello negro con un exquisito aroma a jazmín que no podía disfrutar en esos momentos por la enfermedad. Observó que entre sus finas manos traía una taza humeante, la cual de seguro poseía té que solo esa atractiva dama sabía hacer.

–Aqua...–volvió a cubrirse ante otro estornudo, pero esta vez fue todo su rostro, ya que había sido más potente que los anteriores. Se quedó así, sintiendo como la temperatura empezaba a quemarle con intensidad con el pasar del tiempo.

–Veo que no has mejorado mucho...–el extraño acento de la muchacha alivio un poco su malestar, así como las amables caricias en sus revoltosos cabellos. Tenía que admitirlo, sentía una fuerte atracción por Aqua, la cual nació desde el momento que la vio, aquella lluviosa tarde cuando su castigo por cambiar la sal por pimienta finalizó, viniendo como una extraña sensación de dolor estomacal. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años y gracias con las "pláticas" con su padre, se dio cuenta que no era una extraña enfermedad ni mucho menos, si no un hermoso sentimiento, que su padre llamo amor.

–Para nada...–la voz del joven mercenario se oía distante y poco potente, como si fuese a desfallecer en cualquier momento. Se estremeció al sentir el frío guante de la pelinegra en su ardiente mejilla, sonrojándose por la caricia que si amor secreto le dedicaba. ¿Porque no podía decirle a la chica sus sentimientos?, Tal vez era tan simple como que alguien como ella podía conseguir a cualquier hombre que quisiera enloquecer. ¿Qué tal si no era correspondido?, Tantas veces que la vio teniendo una cálida conversación con su mejor amigo Soren, que tantas veces que se atrevió a intentar algo más con ella, la risas de la chica en compañía del mago le hacían creer que jamás estaría a su alcance y a pesar de eso se encontraba con él en esos momentos y no con Soren, llegando a sonreír un poco debajo de las cobijas.

–Tu padre me mandó decirte que no tardaba en regresar...–le hablo mientras agitaba un poco el té con una cuchara, esto lo supo gracias a unos cuantos sonidos del metal y la porcelana hacen al tener un contacto físico–...dijo que debías tomarte tu té y dormir…

–Lo de siempre basi...–un estornudo interrumpió al enfermo, ocasionando que su acompañante volviera a mimarle, esta vez retirando su guante para revisar al joven, haciendo que se volviera a estremecer por el firme contacto de esa piel de ensueño.

–Estás ardiendo...–noto en esa frase cierta preocupación por el estado de salud del de ojos azules, por lo cual le arropó para volver a dirigirse a la bebida ardiente–...ya casi está él te, resiste un poco, ¿sí?...

Ike estaba realmente sorprendido del lado maternal que Aqua empezaba a demostrar hacia el. Tenía que admitir que no era la primera vez que la veía actuar así, pues ya había demostrado esa actitud hacia los niños que pasaban por la fortaleza llegandole a hacer creer que la chica sería una buena madre, tal vez igual a la de él. Numerosas veces soñó que la chica de orbes amatistas se volvía su esposa y madre de sus hijos…

Ese era en verdad su más profundo y hermoso secreto que ni siquiera su padre sabía…

Es decir, ¿qué pasaría si se enterara que su hijo se enamoró profundamente de Aqua Exilion?, es decir, la chica era la hija de su mejor amigo, quien se suponía solo viviría con ellos un tiempo, que se convirtió en años, pero a él no le molestaba, pues la alegría que la niña de aquel entonces le trajo, era única, tan única como ella, llegándole a hacer creer que moriría poco después de su partida si un día se iba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al momento que sintió un fuerte ardor en su abdomen, llegando a hacerle gritar de dolor. Mordió su mano y jadeo, en la espera de que alguien más además de Aqua corriera en su auxilio, pensando que su padre era el único que había salido. Tuvo que aferrarse al colchón de su cama al sentir como alguien removía sus cobijas con desesperación, repitiéndole una y otra vez que le perdonara y que mantuviese la calma, así como le perdonara ya que sus actos no fueron queriendo. Sintió como la parte superior de su pijama era abierta solo para colocar un trapo helado en la zona herida, cosa que le hizo volver a exclamar su dolor a los 4 vientos, siendo las caricias en su cabello y mejillas de parte de su compañera lo único que le animaban a calmarse.

–Ya pasó Ike...–su dulce voz hizo que los jadeos se volvieran en una tranquila respiración, lo cual al parecer también calmó a la muchacha–...lo siento tanto, me tropecé y él té se me calló sobre ti, no era mi intención…

Abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con una Aqua apenada y preocupada. Nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando Soren se enfermaba, cosa que le hizo sentir especial. Le dedico una débil sonrisa con el fin de no angustiarle más.

–T-Tranquila...–le habló de manera suave, sintiendo que podía hablar un poco más que hace rato–...yo sé que no me harías algo así a propósito…

Quería poder crear una pintura de la sonrisa de la mujer que le dedicó tras su frase. Ya no sabía si el sonrojo era causado por la fiebre o por qué por fin empezaba a demostrar sus sentimientos hacia la chica. Si ella iba a cuidar de él, quería enfermarse más seguido.

Gimió con un poco de dolor cuando la muchacha retiró el trapo de la zona herida por la quemadura para reemplazarlo con una crema que era aún más fría pero que con el pasar del tiempo y las maneras de mimarle de la muchacha para distraerle del dolor lograron su cometido. Empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor y no sabía a qué darle crédito, si a la chica, a sus caricias o al té derramado.

–Eso es...–escuchó que le dijo, retirando sus manos para lavárselas con parte del agua que había traído para aminorar la fiebre del enfermo. Ike volteo a verla y admiro su figura. Era realmente espectacular, haciéndola parecer un ser divino o que por lo menos uno la había moldeado de esa manera con el fin de enloquecerlo en secreto. Sabía que su padre le había comentando que le podía compartir esa clase de sentimientos sin que tuviese que apenarse o algo por el estilo, pero volvía a ser un problema de que esa chica que despertara esa clase de deseos fuese Aqua Exilion.

Temía que algún día no soportara más y fuese a cometer algo indebido y aparte prohibido ante una sociedad que veía mal el hecho de que un par de jóvenes se tomarán sin ser esposos. Más que nada, el hecho de la clase de reputación que su amada tendría si se enterasen. Sin embargo, no podía negar que le tentaba el conocer ese sabor a prohibido del que su padre le habló cuando dejó de ser un niño y había llegado el momento adecuado para el de saber lo que podía pasar cuando "papi y mami se amaban mucho, mucho, mucho, pero mucho, mucho, mucho". Ante todos estos sentimientos cruzados, solo podía suspirar y admirarla en secreto.

–¿Ocurre algo?...–las palabras de su acompañante le hicieron volver a la realidad y sonrojar ante la coqueta sonrisa que ella le dedicaba.

–N-No...–le respondió. La chica se acercó a él de la misma manera que le sonreía, solo para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, cerca de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que colocaba dulcemente su mano en su pecho, logrando detectar los fuertes latidos del corazón del chico.

–¿Qué ocurre?...–la pelinegra amplió su sonrisa. Ike sonrojo ante esto, así como al dulce aroma a jazmín que por la cercanía de la chica de los ahora ojos índigos detectaba, llevándole al borde de la locura, siendo la tentación de enredar sus dedos en ellos mayor que nunca–…¿Acaso te pongo nervioso?, o que…

Sin embargo, el heredero de la compañía de mercenarios la callo con un beso, uno simple y dulce, como siempre soñó en hacerlo. Quería aprovechar ese momento de soledad en su habitación, para que ese deseo quedara aún como solo un secreto, pero ahora compartido por ambos jóvenes. Al ver que la muchacha no se negó, continuó acariciando su mejilla con el fin de transmitirle todo el cariño que llevaba esperando transmitirle solo a ella. Mientras más tiempo estuviesen conectados por el beso, era mayor el calor que el joven empezaba a sentir y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con la enfermedad, sino con esos deseos prohibidos del que su padre le hablo y que cada vez eran más difíciles de ignorar. Poco a poco, cada parte de su ser exclamaba que tomara a la mujer ahora que tenía oportunidad y que ella no se negaba, comenzando una guerra interna contra las pláticas de su padre.

El beso se intensificó a un grado en el que Ike supo que ya no había vuelta atrás y del que estaba consciente que estaba a punto de descubrir el sentimiento y acto prohibido al dejar de escuchar las voces de su padre diciéndole que se detuviese.

Recostó a la pelinegra con sumo cuidado, asegurándose de no apartarse del beso. Se aferró a ella y gimió al sentir su calor tan cerca de él, sonriendo un poco cuando sintió como ella también lo abrazaba con la misma fuerza y emitía de su garganta unos cuantos sonidos como los suyos.

Sin saber exactamente cómo ni en qué momento quedo sobre ella, dejó de reprimirse y recorrió con sus manos esa angelical figura, procurando que los gemidos emitidos por la joven fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes como animar a sus manos a apretar con delicadeza aquellas partes elevadas de su pecho, sincronizandose poco a poco con los placenteros sonidos de la muchacha. Sin que su conciencia diese la orden de desabotonar la blusa de la joven y dado que no mostró malestar por sus actos pasionales, desvío sus besos hacia el cuello de la chica , haciendo que sus gemidos fuesen más potentes. Empezaba a sentirse extraño, pero bien, a pesar de que la temperatura corporal aumentaba de manera aterradora para sus condiciones de salud.

–I-Ike…

Fue lo último que logró escuchar entre los gemidos de la joven, antes de caer semiconsciente a su lado. No podía alterar su ADN a pesar de las mil maravillas que sus labios empezaban a probar, si su temperatura rebasaba el límite que su propio cuerpo había establecido, este podría desfallecer, no siendo la primera vez que ocurría. ¿Qué tan mal se encontraba que no podía pedir auxilio ni sentir los trapos helados que la pelinegra colocaba desesperada en su abdomen y frente?, no lo sabía. Lo extraño de la situación, es que la muchacha hubiese permanecido más tiempo de lo establecido cuando ella venía a visitarle a su recámara...Entonces lo supo…

– _Estamos completamente solos…_

–¡Ike!

Cuando su cuerpo dejó de arder se fijó en la preocupada pelinegra y en su blanco torso. Este tenía algunas marcas rojas por sus caricias. No pudo evitar sonrojar al saber que pronto, cuando su cuerpo se lo permitiese, la haría completamente suya.

–Ike, dudo que debas continuar…

Pero antes de que la chica continuase, hizo que volvieran a su antigua posición. Llevaba demasiado tiempo intentando ocultar sus sentimientos que ya una vez habiendo comenzado no podía parar. La beso nuevamente con esa pasión que había demostrado hace poco, alegrándose que Aqua no se negara. Bajo nuevamente a su blanco cuello, sin importarle ya que tan fuerte fuese el suspiro o el gemido emitido por la chica de ojos morados, solo provocando a que sus actos fueran cada vez más atrevidos y llegando al siguiente nivel al terminar de desvestirla de la parte superior. La soltó y admiro por unos momentos. Quería saborear y consentir cada parte de su ahora desnudo torso.

–I-Ike…

Tomo entre sus labios aquellos rosados botones que se elevaban y descendían al ritmo de la agitada respiración de la joven. Esta soltó un leve grito y enredo sus dedos en su azulina cabellera, provocando jugara ahora con su lengua y dientes, deleitándose por su sabor y sonidos que la garganta de la muchacha emitía.

No queriendo dejar a sus manos sin trabajar, uso una para acariciar su fuerte abdomen y la otra para consentir la base de aquella elevación que ahora mismo prestaba toda su atención. Estando consciente que existía una última zona en su torso sin haber sido mimada, soltó brevemente a la joven para tomar aire y dirigirse al otro rosado botón, cambiando de mano para repetir el procedimiento, logrando hacer que la joven volviese a tomar su cabeza y emitir un grito un poco más fuerte que el anterior, sin dejar de añadir que se arqueara ligeramente.

Aprovecho este último movimiento de la chica para acariciar con suavidad pero con firmeza su espalda, así como dirigir ahora sus besos al punto en común entre ambas elevaciones, agradeciendo a Ashera que la joven no lo soltase en ningún momento. Se quedó en esa posición unos momentos, sabiendo que su temperatura estaba cerca de hacerle la misma jugada que hace poco, alternando entre su lengua y dientes para no aburrir a su presa.

Al sentirse fuera de peligro, decidió continuar en aquel íntimo acto, terminando de despojar de sus ropas a la hermosa dama. Dedicó con fervor un camino de besos a la zona que acababa de descubrir y la admiro unos momentos, sonriendo al saber que estaba cada vez más cerca de cumplir con su objetivo. Vio de reojo el maravilloso y aperlado cuerpo de la mujer a su disposición, notando que se veía más bella que nunca con esa apariencia y esos jadeos de lo que se veía a diario.

–I-Ike...–dirigió su vista hacia ahora aquellos ojos índigo, los cuales le veían con algo de preocupación–...no….hagas que duela...–le suplico.

Entonces supo a que se refería, hablaba del momento en el que ambos se convertirían en uno solo. Se había enfrascado tanto en el preámbulo que nunca pensó en ese momento, más sabiendo que Aqua era doncella. No quería herirla, quería hacerla disfrutar lo mismo que él disfrutaba.

–S-Seré cuidadoso...–abrió con delicadeza sus piernas y bajó su cabeza hacia aquella húmeda zona, a la cual su dueña sólo respondió con jadeos–...te lo juro…

Entonces depositó un suave beso en su zona íntima, a lo que su dueña respondió apretando su cabeza entre sus muslos que por tanto tiempo llevaron a Ike al borde de la locura. Sintió también como la joven gritaba y le jalaba su cabello. Mientras más besaba su intimidad, sentía como más era bañado por una cálida cascadita, originaria de lo más profundo de su ser. Se alegraba de que fuese así porque sabía que no solo él sentía placer, sino también la joven que amaba con locura, así como que ese suave líquido calmaba un poco sus ardientes mejillas que amenazaban nuevamente con hacerle perder la salud.

Cuando sintió que ya no resistiría un segundo más sin hacerla solo para el se alejó de la zona que acababa de consentir, solo para desnudarse el. Decidió admirarla nuevamente, notando que las mejillas aperladas habían adquirido una tonalidad rojiza, de seguro por las acciones del peliazul. Sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que su limite volviese a ser alcanzado, se hundió en ella despacio, tratando de herirle lo menos posible para así poder hacerla disfrutar, aunque por momentos, sentía que no lo hacía por los gemidos de dolor de la muchacha.

La beso con amor y dulzura, con el fin de distraerla un poco del sufrimiento que le hacía pasar, moviendo suavemente sus caderas con el fin de proseguir con sus deseos.

Se sintió terrible al sentir como el cuerpo debajo de el se tensó y como ella soltó un par de lágrimas al destruir una fina tela de un solo movimiento. Se maldijo entre dientes por hacerla sufrir así. No deseaba eso, deseaba que ella disfrutará ese momento tanto como el, que esa primera vez de ambos quedara grabado como un bello y hermoso secreto. Sin embargo, terminó decidido por hacerla disfrutar de esos últimos momentos que tendría con ella antes de que su padre o los demás volvieran, o que terminara desfalleciendo por el esfuerzo o la temperatura que ambos cuerpos estaban alcanzando.

Al poco tiempo empezó a notar como los quejidos y muestras de dolor de Aqua se tornaron poco a poco en gemidos de placer, animandose a mover aún más sus caderas y sintiéndose completamente satisfecho al ver como la pelinegra sincronizaba sus caderas al ritmo de él.

No importaba más si estaban solos o había alguien mas en esa fría fortaleza en aquella lluviosa tarde de verano o si desfallecía por ese acto tan íntimo, había cumplido con su objetivo: tomar a Aqua Exilion, pero haciendo que ella también disfrutara de eso.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió la espalda de Ike y empezó a sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago, que sin ser incómoda era algo nuevo para él. Poco después, emitió un grito cuando sintió como derramaba su semilla dentro de ella, así como Aqua al sentirla. Jadeo un poco y beso su frente, haciéndole respingar al salir de ella. No tardó en acostarse a su lado, pues la fiebre estaba ganando, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, completo y feliz, no le importaba ya el hecho de estar o no enfermo, estaba con Aqua y solo con la mirada supo que a partir de ahora estarían juntos por la eternidad.

* * *

 **Mi primer lemon /w\ me dio algo de penita escrbirlo y mas subirlo, pero quiero verlo mas como un ensayo por que tengo un par de fics donde me gustaría ponerlo en algunos.**

 **Cualquier crítica es aceptada y me gustaría decir que está dedicado este one-shot a AngelTerra133 a quien le pertenece Aqua.**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos**


End file.
